Spirited Away: Skyrim
by Zakemur
Summary: My first Spirited Away fic.Haku is a dragon and I thought it'll be cool to send Chihiro and him to e fic begins with Chihiro waking up in a carriadge for apter Two: Surprises.
1. Welcome to Skyrim

Chihiro thought she was free from the spirit world but later that night something unknown happened to her: she woke up in a carriage with a bunch of muscular men talking and arguing. They were talking about a war in a land called Skyrim. She learned some of the names of prisoners Ulrich Stormcloack and Rolof. She stood up and everyone was shocked to see a little girl.

"They are going to execute a little girl! The Empire is garbage I tell you, garbage!"

"What are you talking about? What execution?" Chihiro asked with a shaking voice.

"Poor girl, you don't even know why are you here?" One of the prisoners said. "They even put cuffs on you".

Chihiro felt that her hands are tied behind her back before she could say something a cold wind blew in her back. Only then she noticed that she didn't have her regular clothing on. She wore old brown clothing and instead of shoes there were footwraps on her feet.

The weather was so cold that Chihiro thought she was dying. Again she was trapped in an unknown world…She was in the real world only for eight hours and now she is in a strange place called Skyrim.

Finally they arrived to a town where soldiers of the so called "Imperial Legion" met them. She yelled:

"Wait! There is a mistake! I'm innocent! "

"Girl, everyone in this carriage is guilty!" An imperial captain said grabbing her. "What is your race?"

"I'm a human!" Chihiro said.

"What kind of human? Are you an Imperial, Nord or a Breton?"

"I'm just a human! I don't know what you're talking about!" Chihiro cried.

"She seems to be human and High Elf hybrid!" One soldier said.

"Let's just write: "Breton"". The captain said and wrote. "What's your name?"

"Chihiro". The girl answered quietly. She thought that they were going to steal her name but then she found out that this world wasn't the spirit world because it looked like she was in medieval times but no it wasn't even Japan or a Japan-like world. It was some sort of a North European Country.

The first one to be executed was a black-haired Nord. Before the execution they heard a roar but it disappeared. When the turn came to Chihiro she shouted:

"Haku, save me!"

There was no answer. They were going to separate her head from her shoulders. She was about to meet her death, but suddenly a big dragon came. The executioner dropped his axe.

"Girl, run!" Rolof yelled.

"Haku!" She yelled but Rolof took her in to the fort and said:

"I'll try to get us out of here!"

"No, wait I know this…" Chihiro wanted to say but suddenly the dragon broke in.

She carefully looked at it and yelled:

"That's not Haku!"

She fainted because she couldn't handle the pressure. The last thing she saw was Rolof fighting the imperial soldiers.

She woke up in a small warm cottage. She was very confused and weak but despite that she stood up and began to explore the cottage. She found a book which contained a spell. She read it and a fire atronah appeared. She was scared at first but then she noticed the creature was listening to her. Before she began to enjoy messing with the atronah it disappeared in to thin air. She learned the spell by heart. After casting the spell for the second time she felt weaker and fainted again.

She heard Haku's voice:

"We'll meet again, soon".

She instantly woke up but saw no one. Suddenly the door opened and Rolof came in:

"Here! I found armor that is exactly your size…It is for training youngsters but it'll help you to stay alive during those times".

"Thank you for saving me back there, but where am I?"

"You are now in Riverwood in the house of my sister. We are on a world called Nirn, on a big continent named Tamriel. This land is called Skyrim…" Rolof tried to explain.

"What about the dragon?" Chihiro asked cutting him off.

"We got out safely as you can see. It flew away…The dragons are back and that means…" Rolof stopped.

"What? What does it mean?"

Rolof gave her gold and left in a hurry without answering and that made Chihiro suspect that something is up. She put on the armor and went outside. Cold air hit her face but she insisted on continuing her exploration of the place.

"Haku!" She yelled but no dragons were around. Chihiro thought that one of the dragons must be Haku… With those hopes she decided to buy a map of Skyrim.

_To be continued…_


	2. Surprises

After Chihiro bought the map she instantly saw an icon of a building with three towers. Under it was written: "College of Winterhold". She thought:

"Maybe I can get in that college…It sounds like a place that can help me get back home. If I ask Ralof maybe he'll take me there. Alas, it is very far…"

Chihiro had found Ralof, who was talking to his sister and asked him if he could take her to Winterhold. The man thought a bit and said:

"Take my horse and ride to the North. Follow the signs and you shall arrive in Winterhold in no time".

He brought to the girl his horse and some food and gold:

"Be careful, do not drag any attention on yourself, girl. Oh, and you really should visit Windhelm after you join the College. One of the prisoners you were with was Ulfric Stormcloack. He will help you".

"Thanks, uncle Ralof". Chihiro thanked him and rode north. She didn't know the dangers that had awaited her in this journey. Her path lied through snowfields, rivers and mountains. Chihiro agreed to this because she was pretty confident that Haku will come and save her.

Despite that Skyrim had always been a cold province the weather was fine that day. She rode quietly until she saw a wolf. She made the horse go faster, but the grey hungry creature noticed her and attacked. It bit her metal boot and left a mark on her foot. Chihiro was lucky that Ralof had given her the armor and boots. She summoned the flame atronach to keep the wolf busy and continued her journey.

She rode through the endless forest for a whole day. Finally she arrived to a place called "Honnigbrew Meadery".

Not far from it was a big city. Chihro dismounted and got into the meadery. For all of a sudden she saw Haku there.

"Chihiro!" he yelled dropping the mead and ran towards her.

"Haku!" Chihiro yelled.

They hugged each-other and stayed that way for some time until a guard came in and said:

"Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll?"

Rage filled Haku's body.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked angrily and hit the guard. He took his sword out and said:

"Enjoy your last seconds!"

"Fus Ro Dah!" Haku yelled and the guard flew into a mead barrel.

He grabbed Chihiro's arm and ran from the meadery. They sat on Ralof's horse and rode to the direction of the city. Chihiro asked angrily:

"What did you do to the guard?"

"Unrelenting Force shout, used by dragons. Everyone thinks I'm the dragonborn. Yes, I do learn Words of Power but I'm not a dragonborn, I'm a dragon, you know that". Haku explained

"How did you get here?"

"I had been searching for a way to get out of the Spirit World after you left, so I traveled to a place called Sovngarde and turned in to a dragon. I found a way out from the place by following a dragon named Alduin or something…I thought I would appear on Earth, but alas! Now I'm trapped in Tamriel…I mean we are trapped".

"What? There is no way out of this mess?"

"Maybe there is… We must talk to the Jarl of Whiterun Balgruuf the Grater. He'll tell us what to do. We shall enter the city without anyone noticing".

Chihiro gazed at Whiterun's old city walls. They didn't seem tough enough for a siege and she had a feeling that the siege would begin soon enough. They dismounted at the stables and went to the city by foot. The gates opened and the two adventurers entered the city.

"Wait…I know you…" One of the guards said.

"Just ignore him…" Haku said as they passed by a female guard. Haku said after:

"We are going to Dragonsreach and the Jarl will help us".

"If you are so confident, why did you…ah…"Chihiro wanted to say but a sharp pain from her scratch cut her off.

"What's wrong?"

"I was bitten by a wolf. It is just a…" Before Chihiro could continued Haku had casted a healing spell on her. "…scratch. Hey, that felt good, what was that?"

"Just a simple healing spell. It cures all diseases and wounds". Haku explained.

"Ah, you know I was with Ulfric Stormcloak when the dragon came".

"What? Are you serious? He is a fighter for freedom of Skyrim and the leader of Stormcloack rebels and he knows you?"

"Exactly!"

"Hmm…This may change everything then…"

Suddenly they heard an explosion. The whole city began to panic:

"It is the Stormcloacks! The city is under siege". A beggar yelled.

"How this could've happened? There wasn't an army anywhere near!"

Everyone was seeking shelter in inns, stores, houses. Haku and Chihiro wanted to find shelter in the same house but their plans were ruined after the Stormcloacks got in to the city. They decided to split up. Chihiro had found the house Graymanes. Haku, on the other hand, found himself in House Battle Born.

_Next…_

_**Haku turns in to a dragon…**_

To be continued...

A/N: **Happy New Year**


End file.
